


Train Wreck

by sperrywink



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dating, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Pete hates being perceived as a train wreck, even if he is one. Patrick clears up his true perceptions.





	Train Wreck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



> Happy New Year!

Frustrated, Pete texted Patrick back. “No, I didn't look at the weather app and yes it's another thunderstorm - will you please just come and pick me up?” He hated it when people made him feel like a train-wreck, even if he was one most of the time. It was especially galling when it was Patrick. He was a good number of years younger but seemed to have his act together. Pete had been even more of a wreck at Patrick’s age.

Sigh.

No point in comparing himself to other people, or so he told himself. Especially perfect people like Patrick, and especially not on New Year’s Eve when he is supposed to be thinking of new beginnings and starting over, not crappy relationships ending.

Pete huddled into his thin, damp hoodie, and waited impatiently, constantly checking his dying phone for a message from Patrick. Finally, those three dots appeared and then Patrick’s message appeared. “Be there in ten minutes,” and Pete sighed in relief this time.

By the time Patrick pulled up, Pete was shivering from the cold. Patrick turned up the heat when he jumped in the car, and asked, “What are you doing out in this weather anyway?”

And Pete had to admit. “I just got dumped by Andy. He said I wasn’t anarchist enough.”

“I told you he was too militant.”

“Yes, yes, I know. How are you and perfect Joe doing, speaking of which?”

And to Pete’s eternal surprise, Patrick shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “We actually broke up. Or rather I broke up with him.”

Pete was stunned into silence for a second, until he blurted out. “But I thought he was perfect! That’s what you said!”

“Yeah, well, that was before I knew how much time he spent stoned.”

“I guess it’s a totally unhappy New Years for both of us.”

Patrick shifted again, so Pete looked at him instead of playing with the air vents. Patrick was acting squirrelly this evening. He was usually calm, if not a bit frustrated with Pete. Patrick said, “It doesn’t have to be.”

“You already have a line on a new hook-up?” Pete asked in surprise. Sure, it was only seven in the evening, so there was time to find someone, but Patrick was here with Pete, and as of yesterday Patrick had still been with Joe, so the break-up was recent. Patrick usually didn’t move that fast.

Patrick gave him an exasperated look now. “I mean you, Pete.”

Shocked to his core, Pete blurted out, “Are you kidding me? You can’t stand me!”

“What on earth makes you think that? You’re my best friend!”

“Then what was all that about being stranded in the rain and huffy in text earlier? That wasn’t an isolated text.”

“I just think you should take better care of yourself, that’s all. I don’t mean to get huffy,” and here Patrick did the finger quotes, “But you have so much to offer and you waste it on people who think they’re better than you.”

“And you don’t?”

“Of course not!”

And at a loss, Pete was shocked into just saying, “Huh.” And then before Patrick could take it back, Pete rushed to say, “I always thought you considered me a hot mess.”

“Sometimes, but you’re my hot mess. I know it isn’t willful or just that you don’t care about yourself. You just have a lot going on emotionally. I’m kind of in awe of you and what you accomplish despite your mental health issues.”

“Well, shit. What have we been doing all these years dating other losers?”

And now Patrick’s shoulders relaxed and he laughed, which was delightful in its robustness. “I seriously don’t know.”

Patrick was pulling up to Pete’s apartment building, and he put the car in park and turned towards Pete. “We’re still invited to Gabe’s party, but I was hoping you’d consider having a quiet New Years with me.”

Pete grinned at him, and pulled him into a quick and hard kiss. “I’m so down with that.” And then Patrick initiated a softer, deeper kiss and Pete was hooked. Who knew Patrick could be so sensual considering his argyle sweater vests and black socks? Whatever his old-man clothes were hiding, Pete was ecstatic to be the one to discover it.


End file.
